The present invention relates to a method of operating a computer system and a support system thereof, and more particularly to a support system for having existing operating tool groups function by a unified interface so as to unify the operations of the system at a site where operations of a computer system formed of a plurality of subsystems are performed using a plurality of operating tool groups for which operation methods are different.
Operation support tools of a computer system include an automation tool for routine system operation such as start and stop of the system, an automatic execution tool of a business program, and further a service monitoring tool for system resources. Concerning these tools, for example, "Operation and Control of Systems" under Joint authorship with Katori et al. published by Ohm-Sha, January 1992, pp. 27-31 can be referred to. The automation tool for system operation is so devised that operation commands for a system control program such as an operating system and a Data Base/Data Communication System (DB/DC system) are issued automatically in accordance with a start/stop schedule of a system, an execution schedule of a business program, and service conditions of computer resources. Thus, being greatly dependent on hardware of a computer and a system control program such as an operating system, an automatic operating tool is provided for each computer or operating system.
Since the work monitoring tool is also required to have a monitoring function dependent on a system control program such as hardware and an operating system, the provided work monitoring tool is an exclusive tool limited to certain hardware or a certain operating system. The operation methods for these exclusive operating tool groups are different for each tool.
Formation of an operating tool into multivendor is being put forward recently by expanding the scope of support objects of hardware and operating systems. Further, a tool group for displaying work data of the system visually by adopting a graphical user interface has been proposed.